


You did This?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Sam needs some furniture, only the best will do for his SIC.Part of the Fictober2020 challengeSet Season 1
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	You did This?

Sam opened the door after she heard the knocking. She knew who it was, or suspected. After all, he did say he’d come over with the report she had forgotten to take with her. She’d left the mountain without it, so she had called back to the mountain, surprised he was still there, but grateful all the same when he offered to drop it by. 

“Sir,” She smiled.

He waved the file with a small grin. “Hey, your report. Captain.”

Sam sighed and smiled. “Thank you, sir. Now I can finish my report.”

He chuckled and looked at her. “Carter, it's Friday night, no hot date?” 

She studied him seriously for a moment before she admitted, “Um, no sir, I’m not exactly--” She shrugged and blushed.

“Not exactly--”

“It’s not my strong suit sir, recommending myself to strangers.”

“Well, you know what they say about practice--”

“I hate that phrase.” she muttered mutinously. He glanced at her with a surprised yet amused look on his face. “I could practice all I like, I --um, I'm just not good at it.” she shrugged. “I get shy, feel awkward before I say something embarrassing and cut the date dead.” she shrugged and looked at him “and you?” she asked him.

“Who’d want a grumpy old Colonel with emotional baggage a mile long.” He grumped, looking down at his feet so he didn’t see the change in her expression, the sweet empathy in her eyes. 

“D-do you…? I mean w-would you like to um--come in, for a minute, or a while. I think The Simpsons is on now, isn’t it?”

“Oh, um, I have enough time to get home, if you don’t want me--”

“But I invited you in, so--I mean if you don’t want to then you can go.”

“I didn’t say that.” He replied, then there was a long pause between them. 

Shyly she asked, “Then?” 

“Sure.” He told her with a little nod. She stepped back to let him in, and he through the doors, his hands shoved in his pockets. “So, you, um, settling in okay?” he asked her. 

“For the most part,” she nodded. “I… um--” She said, leading him into the living room. “I may need a new bookcase--” she said. pointing at the broken, old, and cheap looking bookcase in the corner. “I just took it out of storage. It and my headboard for my bed got the raw end of an uncareful mover van.” She sighed heavily, and she shrugged as she sat on her sofa and Jack sat on the other end of it. “I guess it’s a trip to Ikea that I really didn’t want.”

“You don’t want that cheap stuff, Carter.” he said, shaking his head, “Bookcase and headboard?” He asked her to which she gave him a brief confused look but nodded her head all the same. “Give me a month. Can you last that long?”

“I guess I can, but I can just--” She started to say.

“No -- aha! Trust me okay?” he asked of her.

“Okay.” She nodded. 

“You like dark wood, right?” He looked around the room and asked based on material of her other furniture.

“Um, Yah, but--”

“Leave it with me.” He assured her.

She looked around awkwardly for a moment before she turned on the TV switching it to the channel with The Simpson. “Beer?” she asked him. He looked at her surprised “I mean it’s not Duff’s or anything but its beer.”

He grinned a little “You have beer?” he asked her.

“Budweiser.” she said.

“Not bad,” Without a beat, he nodded. “Sure.” he smiled. She stood and went to her kitchen and brought the beers back in. “So, a favourite of a boyfriend?” he asked.

“Um? The beer, no it’s mine.” she admitted.”And there’s no boyfriend. Only--Just me.” 

Jack was surprised to hear that, the captain was a natural beauty with tons of brains, and she laughed at his jokes which meant she had a great sense of humour, but he knew she wouldn't want it focused on so he filed away the fact for another day and asked instead “ _ You’re _ a beer drinker?” 

“What’s so unbelievable about that?”

“Nothing, just I had you down as a wine drinker.” He shrugged.

“Why?” she asked curiously.

“It’s classy. You’re classy.” He answered.

Sam wondered whether the Colonel was messing with her. But she realized that he wouldn’t do something like that. Sam shook her head. “It's too pretentious. You have idiots swirling it around their mouths looking for nodes of vanilla or fruit. I mean it's nice with food and fine to drink, and I wouldn’t say no just-- I prefer beer at home when it's just me.” the whispered again “Just me.” 

Jack smiled. “So classy  _ and _ a beer drinker. You’re my ideal woman, Samantha Carter.” he said light heartedly. Jack almost immediately regretted saying it by the tension which pulled in the room so quickly and quickly covered himself with “I’m going to have to introduce you to some real beer at some point.”

Sam nodded. “Because Budweiser is a lager, I knew that.” She nodded to which he nodded in approval before she took a sip “So what would you recommend?”

“Guinness--”

“That’s good too.” she smiled.

He nodded and looked at her again, before turning to the TV set. ‘Damn!’ he thought to himself, she really was perfect.

* * *

As promised, a month later Jack came back to Sam’s place with a headboard in hand. “Coming through—” he smiled, “Straight to the bedroom?” 

She looked at him amazed at the headboard made of dark wood and looked to have a whole section across the middle which seemed hand carved. “Sir?” She questioned, following him down the hall. “Where’d you find this?” she asked him.

He shrugged and continued walking. “Just something I whipped up. I can help you install it if you like?” he asked her.

“Um, sure, I guess,” she said, confused. She followed him down the hallway into the bedroom. He stopped at the door of her bedroom where he looked around. “Kinda sparse in here Sam.” He said, his head nodding over to the sole chest of drawers and the bed which took up one corner of the room. 

“I don’t need lots of stuff.” She admitted which made him chortle.

“I bet. Good imagination?” He grinned.

“What?” she asked him, confused before she realised what he was getting at, and went a little pink. “Sir, the headboard. I mean it looks hand carved.”

He placed the headboard against the wall and turned to look at her. There was a slight pause before he answered quietly. “That’s because it is.” He ran his hand along the front of the headboard. “If I had more time, I might have done something a bit more ornate but--”

“You did this?” She asked him, completely amazed. “Jack, it’s gorgeous! Where did you learn to--”?

“My grandpa taught me,” he admitted. “Said a man ought to be good with his hands.”

She involuntarily looked at his long fingers and bet he was good with them before she corrected her thinking and nodded, “Wise man.”

He nodded “You like it?” he asked her.

She smiled and nodded. “Sir, I love it. Thank you so much, I never expected you to  _ make _ it.”

He nodded before he said with a big wide grin. “Wait until you see the bookcase.” 


End file.
